User blog:Bane of Potato/Making the Perfect(ish) Deck
UNFINSHED, JUST SAVING PROGRESS 'Introduction' Hello people of the internet! My name's Bane of Potato and today I feel like doing something different. I've posted two deck suggestions but I've got this feeling that people generally feel a greater sense of achievement when the deck that wins them the game is a deck that they've come up with themselves. I have spare time, so I will attempt to write down the general things you need to know. 'Making a Well-Rounded Deck' A good deck should be between 3 and 4.5 elixir. This means that you won't be caught out when your low on elixir but have the costier, tanky cards to make a push.Your deck should have enough punch to take out your opponent's Towers and enough defence to prevent them destroying your Towers. It should also have 1 or 2 spells. Your deck should have 2 or 3 sources of cowd control (spells count), 2 main forms of attack, 3 main defensive cards and 2/3 sources of air-defence (spells count). Buildings are opttional although they can be replaced with a hard hitting tank slayer. 'Types of Deck' There are, as far as I can tell, 6 categories of decks: Rush, Chip, Siege, Bait, Control and Momentum. Each category is unique although they may have some similarites here and there. 'Rush' Rush decks are fast-paced decks that rely on catching the opponent off-guard and punishing them for their mistakes. These decks typically utilise fast troops such as Elite Barbarians or Hog Rider. The cards are usually paired with a spell to clear the way. Due to the sheer paceness of the main damage dealers, their are hardly any worthy support cards (screw Baby Dragon) so players make do with an Ice Golem or Valkyrie in front. Make as many eilixir adavantages to make this deck work so use cards such as Skeleton Army, The Log and Fire Spirits 'Chip Decks' Chip decks rely on constant pressure to make the opponent waste elixir. Chip-damage cards include Goblin Barrel, Miner, Princess, Dart Goblin and Spear Goblins. These cards typically provoke the opponent to respond to the threat. A simple Ice Spirit+Spear Goblin combo is cheap but efffective, capable of racking up 800 damage if left alone. Eventually, the opponent will have to counter everthing for negative elixir trades. You may want to use strong defensive cards such as Barbarians and Inferno Tower to deal with Momentum decks. 'Siege' I usually only see these as troll decks but they exist. Seige cards include Goblin Barrel, Miner, Princess, Royal GG, X-Bow and Mortar. These cards either target the opponents tower from your side or leave a limited amount of time to respond. Cards such as the Royal GG, X-bow and Mortar rarely come unsupported. You should use splash units such as Wizard to support. Fun Fact: Only use 1 or 2 siege cards, 4 support cards (spells included) and 2 defence cards. 'Bait Decks' These decks normally either bait zap or arrows. You ned to pay attention to the opponents card cycle or else you'll find yourself wasting elixir. Cards that may be used as bait are Skeleton Army, Goblin Barrel, Princess, Minion Horde and Goblin Gang. It's probably a good idea to include 2 tanks such as Ice Golem and Miner to cover for relatively squishy troops such as Minion Horde. Your main aim is bait the card which will counter your main damage dealer. Otherwise your not using the bait deck right. Be wary of Momentum Decks as they have a plethora of splash cards. 'Control Decks' Control decks focus on defense and sustaining minimal damage to your tower. They use defensive cards such as Barbarians, Inferno Tower, Fireball and pretty much every other tank slayer. You should try to use the lfet over cards from defending and using them to fuel your counter-attack. I doubt Barbarians will reach their tower so you need an offensive troop such as Hog Rider to attack while the their tower targets the other troops. Category:Blog posts